On my own
by Theonewhostandsout
Summary: Casius has been made a fool of by the voultri, and is now the laughing stock of the Vampire race. So what happens when he leaves them in order to become nomadic, to find his true love, and regain his pride. First chapter is the event of which started this


**CPOV (Casius POV)**

"We've made an important discovery." Aro announced walking into the throne room.

"What is it brother?" Marcus asked from the next throne over.

"We have discovered a new pack of Shape-shifters. They are called _penguins._" Aro replied looking to me.

"Casius, you shall be the one to confront them. I know you fear the children of the moon, but these are simple mere Shape-shifters." Aro commanded me, and all I did was nod.

"Penguins are one of the fiercest creatures' on the planet, so I have decided that you shall be-friend these creatures and convince them to side with us during the next war." Aro explained, walking in front of me.

"I am not afraid." I whispered to him, knowing that whatever these dreaded _penguins _were that they'd eagerly agree on a simple treaty. "Good my brother, now prepare yourself. You leave at dawn, be ready for combat with these warriors if the time comes." Aro whispered looking down on me now.

"Yes, master." I whispered back preparing myself for whatever may come, when I faced these _penguins._

**Dawn**

I walked down out to the plane I'd be flying in to some place called _Antarctica. _I greeted the pilot and sat down in the seat the furthest away from the humans. It was a fifteen hour flight to the first stop, Australia. And then I'd be alone on my own except for the flight crew on my perilous visit to see the _penguins. _

I don't know why, but for some reason I can't help but fear for the worst from these said creatures. I mean even the name _penguin _sounded like a fearsome creature who would pray on a vampire's flesh. I shuddered at the thought praying they'd sign the peace treaty and let me leave in one piece.

I reached into my back-pack and grabbed my copy of _Persuasion By. Jane Austen. _I settled into my seat hoping to get my mind off the fierce creatures they called _penguins. _

**20 hours later in Antarctica**

"We are now landing in Antarctica." The pilot announced, clearly he meant that for me. Seeing I was the only passenger left on this plane.

The plane landed a half hour later, I got off, and grabbing my bag from wear I had it in the over-head compartment.

I walked out the small airport knowing that no-one would notice if I randomly walked out into the snowy abyss and didn't even bother to call someone for a ride, just running to where I was to meet the ever-so-feared _penguins._

I ran to where the coven of Penguins lived, only thing I saw though were a bunch of birds huddled up in a semi-circle. They looked fierce even from this distance.

From the flippers that looked oh-so-ready to slap you, to the clawed webbed feet that looked like they were weapons; these things seemed to be some form of Assassin-bird.

"Hello all mighty penguins, could you please guide me to your leader. My master, Aro, has sent me here to form an alliance with you." I said kneeling to their height.

They just stood there in their little semi-circle squawking amongst themselves. They were obviously using some sort of code to communicate. "So," I said casually, "may I please speak to your leader, oh fierce ones."

All they did was speak to one another in the same code paying me no attention. Then I saw something it was a penguin that was about 4'10, randomly standing above all the rest of the penguins.

_That must be the leader. _

"Hello, oh mighty penguin. I have been sent here by the Voultri in order to form an alliance with you. May I speak with you in private?" I asked bowing before the leader of the pack.

He let out a vast series of squawks and all the warriors turned to face me. They all squawked at once and approached me they all opened their beaks as if they were about to hunt for food.

"I come in peace!" I screamed running off to the south, I looked behind me and they all were sliding after me in a group formation. "Ahhh!!!!!!!" I screamed running at a fast pace, they were gaining on me so I did the only thing I could do.

I curled up in a ball and dry-sobbed for my long dead mommy.

"MUMMY!!!!!!!" I dry-sobbed as the penguins attacked…

**Back in Volterra**

"So the penguins did this to you?" Aro asked me, as I stood before my elders, re-capping the events that occurred there. He pointed out the fact that I was mauled by about 5,000 penguins at once. Of course I come out looking like crap.

"Yes, lord. Yes, they did." I told him, he held out his hand as if to tell me to shake his hand to show him my thoughts. I shook his hand and he started laughing uncontrollably at my pain. I just stood there glaring at him.

"What exactly happened?" Alec asked walking up to Aro. He explained what he had seen to the others, they also started laughing uncontrollably at my antics. I sent glares at all of them and walked out of the room and to my room.

"I hope you're up for another expedition. This time you're going to the Amazon to make a pact with the Toucans!" Aro shouted at me. I swear one of these days I'm just going to walk off and never come back, I thought wondering if they'd notice if I left.

**Okay guys this is a one-shot but, I'll expand it to a sequel or just add more chapters if you just simply click the little button that says, REVIEW!**


End file.
